Servant of Evil - Hetalia Style!
by HetaliaOlympics222
Summary: The Nordics in Servant of Evil! Iceland: Prince/Father. Norway: Servant fem!Finland: Girl Denmark: Mercenary. Sweden: Girl's boyfriend. WARNING: Character death! It's SoE, what'd you expect, rainbows and unicorns?


"Father, will you tell me a story tonight?"

"Don't I always? What kind of story do you want?"

"One with a king, a brave king, and castles and stuff~!"

"Very well. Sit, then, and I will tell you such a tale. But it does not end happily?"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Often... the evil and purehearted do not get along. And when they do... it's always a bloody ending. Now listen,"

You're the queen of the country and I'm a servant of yours

"My lord, someone requests to see you," the servant said in fear, bowing.

"Who is it?" the prince Emil demanded impatiently. No one wanted to see him, so it was likely some stupid business.

"Th..they wished not to be named... but he looks a bit like you," the servant stammered. The Prince's eyes widened.

"Bring him in," he said. The servant nodded, and rushed out. Emil's gaze softened as the familiar person entered the room, bowing.

"My lord," he said.

We were twins right from the start, that from fate were torn apart,

Emil looked upon his brother. "

"L-Lukas! Brother!" Emil said in surprise. Lukas gave a smile.

"It's been too long," Lukas said.

"Yes, it has. But you are here now, that is all that matters," Emil said with a smile.  
"Emil. My little brother," Lukas said, smiling.

I will try to protect you from anything that hurts, and I'll do as you'll say, even the evil way,

"I would like to be your personal servant, if you desire, my lord."

"Of course! Of highest rank. And please, continue to call me Emil. No formalities are required in your case, Brother," Emil said, with a smile.

"Thank you, Emil. Please.. keep smiling," Lukas bowed again.

Born into a world where everyone expected the best, blessed by all the bells that rang up in the high without rest

The two young boys were talking, laughing. "We'll always be twins together, right?" Emil asked.

"Of course! I'd never leave you, no matter what," Lukas replied. Emil grinned, a happy, cheerful smile. Lukas returned the cheer, and the two boys were soon laughing, hugging one another.

But our parents planned just how we'd be of very best use, then they split our future in two, there was nothing we could do,

"NO! BROTHER!" cried Emil, but Mathias held him back tightly. "NO!"

"EMIL! I'LL COME BACK!" cried Lukas through his tears as he was carried off by the tall, strong German. The two brothers who were once so close... were seperated.

Then one day I went down to the nation next to our own, there I saw a girl in blue, she caught my hat that hat flown,

Lukas walked through the small town, when his beret caught the wind and blew off. "Damn," he muttered under his breath, and went after it around a corner. He spotted a girl with short blonde hair, about to her shoulder, and a light blue dress, with a white cross necklace around her neck. She held the navy blue beret in her hands as she spotted Lukas. "Moi moi!" she said, approaching him. "I'm assuming that this is yours?" she said, smiling.

With her gentle soothing voice and tender welcoming smile, I could only stand and stare, I just fell in love right there,

"Y..yeah, thanks" Lukas stammered, taking it.. This girl... she was so pretty. He knew what he was feeling was love. She smiled warmly.

"My name is Tanja, by the way, Tanja Väinämöinen," she said.

"L..Lukas Bondevik," he replied.

"Nice to meet you! See you around, I hope," she said, and walked off to join who appeared to be her boyfriend, a tall blonde in glasses, who looked rather stern. Tanja waved before turning around and walking off, leaving Lukas lovestruck.

But the king has one wish that needs to be fulfilled, that the girl must die even if her blood is spilled,

Emil watched out the window at the girl with the king. The handsome king Berwald. He scowled down at her. "That insolent little disgrace.." he muttered. Lukas looked at him.

"Emil? Is something wrong?" he asked nervously. Emil growled at the girl again, and slammed the cutain shut, disgusted.

"That little girl does not deserve a man like King Berwald," he said angrily.

"But.. Emil.. she is his maid, correct?" Lukas asked.

"She is. But I feel they're closer than that.." he muttered, peeking out of his curtains again, as Tanja hugged Berwald, laughing, and pecking him on the cheek. He closed the curtain back. "But, I do not fear. For she will be dealt with." Lukas bit his lip.

"E..Emil..?"

"Lukas, I have a task for you," Emil said, pulling out a silver knife. "Kill the girl, no matter what it takes,"

"I-I ca-Y-Yes, of course I will..." Lukas said. He took the knife and left quickly, hiding his tears.

I shall answer back to the wish that he speaks, without clue why my tears here are falling down my cheeks!

"Lukas!" Tanja cried joyfully as she ran towards him, her white cross necklace bouncing as she hugged him. Lukas took the knife from his pocket, closing his eyes, as tears fell onto Tanja's shoulder. "Lukas? Is something wrong..?" she asked, confused and worried. "I- I'm sorry..." he said shakily as he plunged the knife into her back. Her eyes widened. "I.. forgive.. y- you..." she stammered as she stopped her breathing and began to fall. Lukas caught her, the tears flowing faster. He set her down gently as he noticed her necklace. He fingered it and turned it over, realizing that it was clipped on to the necklace. He unclipped the cross, examining it. He did not have much time, though, as he heard footsteps coming. He clipped the cross into his hair and began to run, and kept running until he reached the place where he was staying with his brother.

I will serve you this brioche, I'm sure you'll like the taste, and you'll smile with no blame, but soon it won't be the same.  
He figured Emil would be outside. Lukas gathered some tea and brioche, putting it on a plate as he went outside, and found Emil lying in the grass. Lukas set the tray down, and sat next to Emil, putting his hand over Emil's. Emil slowly opened one eye, and upon seeing Lukas, he smiled and sat up. "Well?" he inquired.

"It has been done," Lukas said, keeping his voice from shaking. Emil closed his eyes, face turned to the sky and nodded.

"Oh, it's snack time.." Emil said.

Lukas picked the tray up.

"Your snack for today is brioche, I hope you'll like it," Lukas said. Emil opened his eyes again, and looked over, smiling.  
"Thanks," he said.

Very soon this kingdom ends with everything that you were, cause of all the people that will chase you with their anger,

Berwald ran into the alleyway, spottingTanja, with red blood staining her blue and white dress. She was smiling, her eyes closed and she looked like she had been set in that position carefully, one hand in her lap, and the other laying next to her, her shoulder length blonde hair neatened. He white cross necklace was gone.

"No.." Berwald mumbled, and ran up to her, hugging her limp body. She was smiling, so she was happy. She was happy when she died, right? Berwald still found himself unable to stop crying as he hugged her. His sadness turned to anger. The king. Prince Emil, who had been visiting. All he could feel was anger at the king, as his brother Mathias came behind him. "Prince Emil. He did this," Berwald said coldly. Mathias's face hardened.

"I've had just about enough of him," he said. "That's it. We'll give Tanja a good burial, and then rebel on the prince. No doubt the people will agree with us," he said coldly, and picked Tanja up bridal style, carrying her off.

Mathias stood at the grave, holding his axe as he stared at that name. Tanja. She was always so innocent. So cute. And now she was dead. And the prince was going to pay.

"DOWN WITH THE PRINCE!" shouted the Dane to the crowd of villagers in front of the palace, raising his hand as he lead them. The people cheered in anger. "RETRIBUTION! RETRIBUTION!" the chanted a few times.

Retribution is what they are calling what they will do, but I bet they never knew I will always try to save you,

Emil stood with one hand on the window, looking at the mob of people with a mixture of sadness and stress. Had he really caused this? Had he really dishonored his parents' name like this? He sighed, as he felt a cloak cover his shoulders. He turned around. "Lukas-?" he said curiously, as he was pulled away from the window into Lukas's arms.

"Come and take my clothes, this is the way that you can go, you shall wear them till you're gone, and they won't ever know," Lukas began. Tears flowed through Emil's widened eyes, as he buried his face in Lukas's shoulders. "No.." he said. Lukas ignored him.

"It is fine, we're twins and I will be here when they strike, they won't know you are gone all because we look alike!" Lukas said, and kissed his brother on the forehead.

I'm the king of the country, and you're a runaway, we were twins right from the start that from fate got torn apart,

Soon, they had switched entirely. A servant in the prince's fine clothes, and a prince in a servant's simple clothes and a cloak. Lukas took the cross clip out of his hair, putting it in Emil's hand.

"But.. this is..." Emil started, but Lukas shook his head, closing Emil's hand.

"Take it," Lukas said. He turned to look at Emil one last time. "Goodbye, my brother," he said, and turned around to meet his doom.

"Goodbye.." Emil muttered, taking the small cross and ran away to safety.

Not seconds after Emil fled, Lukas found himself with an axe at his throat. He looked up at the angry blonde holding the axe.

"If they're calling you evil, I know someone like you," the blonde Dane mercenary, Mathias Kolher said angrily. Lukas continued smiling.

I am evil, I take blame, cause our blood is just the same, he thought to himself, and his smile faded into neutrality.

Once upon a time, there were two very happy twins, one of them he was the king and there the story begins. He was always very cute, but the kingdom it was brute.

Emil looked at the small white clip in his hand, his mind going back to times as a child with his twin, all the way to Lukas closing his hand over the hairclip. He wiped tears from his eyes as he put the hood up, running to the square, hoping to get there before 3:00 struck.

If the world is vile and you make it your foe, there is just one thing that I want you to know

And at last you're there and I can't comprehend, that the bells they ring cause they know it's the end.

Lukas stood in front of the crowd who all thought he was his brother, not bothering to look at them. He promised he would protect his brother if the whole world became his foe. And that's what he was doing.

Emil pushed through the crowd, hoping to see his brother before it was too late, the hair clip clutched tightly in his hands.

I'll protect you and I will do as you please, so you'll smile, feel happy, and be at peace!

You don't even bother to look at the crowd, you just say my most favorite words out aloud!

Lukas was shoved onto his knees by Mathias, his neck where the blade would fall. He kept his expression blank as he saw only one person that stood out in the large crowd. Emil.

Emil pushed to the front, looked up at his brother, and fought the tears. He looked up again, and smiled. For Lukas.

Lukas saw the smile, and smiled back. "Oh, it's snack time," he said, looking at the giant clock which struck three. "NOW!" Mathias shouted, and raised a hand high. The blade fell, and the bells rang in the high.

Emil's tears flowed faster until his smile faded, and he was sobbing. It was over. It was his fault. He dropped to his knees, as the people in the crowd began to leave one by one, he was the only one left, clutching a small cross hairclip in his hands.

When the bells are ringing, the king stands to weep, he is wishing that just sometime, again they will meet.

"The end,"

"What? That's it?"

"I said the ending wouldn't be happy. Now go on, off to bed!"  
"Of course father! But.. one thing.. Isn't... Isn't your name Emil?"

"Yes... it is..."

"Oh.. okay, goodnight, father!"  
"Goodnight... Lukas..."

As the young silver-blonde haired boy ran off to bed, the father pulled an item out of his pocket and fingered it. A white cross hairclip. "I miss you, brother..." he muttered to himself. But no one could hear. No one ever heard.


End file.
